


Crushes, secrets, & bottles

by GoldenKitteh



Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [4]
Category: Recess (Cartoon)
Genre: 7 minutes in heaven, Awkward Flirting, Boys Kissing, Crushes, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, M/M, Middle School, Party, Party Games, Rivalry, Secret Crush, Seven Minutes In Heaven Game, Sexual Tension, Slash, Spin the Bottle, Truth or Dare, cuteness, middle school party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:00:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28608699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenKitteh/pseuds/GoldenKitteh
Summary: It had started out innocent enough. A typical middle school party, involving lots of pizza, soda, & a large group of unsupervised hormonal adolescents.Naturally, of course, Bob had taken it upon himself to initiate the new 7th grade class to the most sacred of middle school party games. Spin the Bottle: Truth or Dare style.Little did he know his past few years of karma were about to come back to bite him (literally).Damn Lawson and that stupid rivalry of theirs...
Relationships: King Bob/T. J. Detweiler
Series: TJ Detweiler & King Bob one-shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2006761
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Crushes, secrets, & bottles

_Of all the rotten luck…_

[40 minutes prior]

A large group of middle schoolers galivant, unsupervised, about the house. Sipping their sodas & savoring their slices of pizza, they chat amongst their new peers, enjoying the first party of the new school year.

As people begin to relax, and the new 7th graders stop resembling deer caught in headlights, a few 9th graders head toward the highest point in the living room. Once his friend allows him to stand on his dining room chair, an air-horn is momentarily sounded; startling the majority and capturing the entire group’s attention.

“Alright everybody, listen up!”

The friend hosting the party beckons. Soon after, the most popular of the 9th grade boys, former King Bob, speaks.

“Fellow teens, the time has come for one of the most sacred, and most fun, middle-school party traditions! It is known only as: the game. Now, for those of you who are uninitiated, the rules of the game work like this: One person spins the bottle, but instead of kissing whomever it lands on, the spinner issues either a truth or a dare, according to what the person it’s landed on has picked. **If** you refuse to comply with whatever challenge you are issued, you must strip-down, **butt naked** , in front of **everyone**!”

Scandalized “Ooh”s and a few gasps can be heard amongst the newbies in the crowd.

“To be allowed to play the game is a great honor! Respect it, else it will be one you’re not bestowed again.”

Bob warns, before stepping down from the chair and being handed an empty glass soda bottle.

“Everyone who wants to play in a circle, now!”

The boy hosting the party barks, as a few of the 9th graders draw the large, dark blinds in the living room to a close.

The first few rounds had started off innocently enough. A girl being dared to be blindfolded and spun around until she fell down. Her asking the girl the bottle landed on if she’d ever had a crush on one of her guy friends. The 2nd girl spinning & daring the boy it landed on to jump around & “ribbit” like a frog; Which was particularly amusing since that boy had been Lawson.

It had been hilarious, of course, until Lawson’s turn, when the bottle stopped spinning.

Lawson, the boy who’d last year been pretty intensely pushed around in the name of being taught a lesson, and the older boy who’d done that bullying.

The crowd goes dead silent, watching in sheer awe as they observe who the open mouth of the bottle now points to.

 _Of all the rotten luck: Lawson’s spin just had to land on **me** , didn’t it?_  
Bob thinks to himself as he stares directly across the crowd.

“Oh, ho ho! How the mighty have fallen!”

Lawson taunts through his growing arrogant smirk.

Narrowing his eyes, not being one to back down – especially not in front of a crowd – Bob retorts,

“Do your worst, Lawson.”

“Oh, I intend to! Now let me see…”

The lanky redhead says, placing a hand to his chin.

Unnoticed, in the back of the crowd, a 7th grade girl gets up, sneakily winding her way around to whisper in Lawson’s ear.

Confused, he furrows his eyebrows

“But that’s not-“

He speaks quietly, until he’s cut-off as she leans back in. Cupping her hands around his ear, she whispers the big twist that makes her idea so **scandalous**.

Gasping loudly, looking as though he’s struck gold, Lawson’s entire face lights up and he pulls away, beaming.

“Ashley Q, you’re a genius!”

Grinning like the Grinch, Lawson issues his challenge.

“Alright Bob, I dare you to go in that closet over there,”

He says, pointing to the coat closet on the other side of the large living room, just inside the main entrance.

“and come out **with a hickey** after playing ‘7 minutes in heaven’…”

He takes an obvious long pause, for dramatic effect. Lawson relishes in every moment of keeping Bob on edge, before he finally drops the bomb.

“…with T.J. Detweiler!”

Gasps, wolf-whistles, hoots & hollers can be heard erupting throughout the crowd as Lawson drops the gay-bomb of a dare on Bob.

Silent alarm bells of all kinds go off in Bob’s head as time seems to stop & the situation sets in.

_Oh no. Oh no no no NO!_

_NOOO!_

_Not that, ANYTHING BUT THAT!_

Anxiety & hormones flood his veins as the situation hits Bob like a ton of bricks: the guy he picked on last year has just dared him to make-out with his long time secret crush.

…For **7 minutes**. Until he has a **hickey**.

_Oh no._

“No.”

“You said it yourself Bob: either you accept your challenge, or you have to strip-down, butt naked, in front of everybody here!”

Lawson reminds.

“Woah, hey! What if I refuse?”

TJ asks from across the crowd, voice saturated with nerves & cracking. The slightly chubby, dangerously cute younger male’s bashfulness only making the freckled brunette all the more attractive to his secret admirer.

“Same deal: you accepted that risk when you chose to play the game.”

Lawson doubles-down.

“But I don’t even know how to give someone a hickey!”

TJ audibly protests as he’s shoved forth by his friends.

“It’s real easy Teej: all ya gotta do is kiss, lick, bite, and suck on his neck until you leave a mark. Nothin’ to it!”

Spinelli assures as she shoves him forth, both hands pressed firmly to his back.

“Yeah, and it beats having to strip down naked in front of everyone here, which includes the girls.”

Vince points out, walking backwards as he drags him over to the closet by his wrists.

“Don’t worry TJ, I’ll guard the door so nobody can see it.”

Mikey assures as he follows. He’s still rather large for his age; large enough that even most of the 9th graders probably wouldn’t get past him on their own.

Meanwhile, Bob’s friends begin ushering him over to the closet, though with less force as he irritatedly shoves their hands off him, and marches himself over there, while grumbling

“You’re dead Lawson.”

Just loud enough for the redhead to hear it, and retort

“Have fun in there, you two!”

Mockingly making kissy-faces at the both of them.

All too soon, they’re inside, the door’s shut, and they’re alone together in the dark.

After a moment, they’re startled out of their temporary shock at hearing the sound of Mikey’s voice proclaiming

“Okay Gretchen, start the timer!”

“T-minus 7 minutes and counting starting… now!”

She responds, amused by the absurdity of the entire situation.

TJ and Bob, in contrast, converse in hushed-whispers behind the closed door; despite the party music they begin to hear concealing their sounds from the crowd outside.

“I’ve gotta say, I’m a little shocked your friends turned on you like that, Detweiler.”

Bob begins, not having felt this awkward since back when he was a 7th grader himself.

“Um, well, err… about that… there’s something I should tell you first.”

Heart nearly stopping at the words, Bob’s eyes go wide as he struggles to look at the adorable brunette in the dark.

“What?”

“I’ve kinda, sorta, really-really liked you for a long time…”

TJ responds, eternally grateful for the darkness concealing the intensely hot blush he feels covering his cheeks.

“How long?”

Bob instantly replies, now hanging on the freckled boy’s every word as his heart frantically pounds away in his chest.

“…Let’s just say, you still had your uni-brow back then.”

TJ admits, his own heart racing wildly about in his ribcage.

Stunned, Bob’s entire body goes stock still for a moment.

The silence between them is deafening as the younger of the 2 is caught between relief and panic, while the older feels butterflies flit about in his stomach.

A few seconds later, once he’s regained his ability to function coherently, Bob places his hands on TJ’s shoulders & leans down. He’s sure to let the younger male feel his breath hot on his ear as he confesses

“You’re not the only one, Detweiler”

One hand pushing him back slightly, the other running along until he finds his cheek, Bob moves the younger male to be directly in front of him once again.

Before he can dive in and kiss those lips like he’s wanted to for some time now, TJ’s already pulling him down by the collar of his shirt.

It was rougher than he’d have done it, but fortunately, not too rough to injure or startle either of them.

Bob’s more amused & impressed than anything else at TJ’s boldness to take the initiative of kissing him first!

Bold & exciting: TJ Detweiler in a nutshell.

He’s kissing back as soon as he feels those warm, tender lips on his own. Kissing back & finding himself enjoying it more than any other kiss of his life!

All the while, the rebellious freckled boy he’s wanted for so long finds himself enjoying completely giving in as Bob’s hands rove over him, scooping him up in those strong arms of his! TJ practically melts as his lips caress the taller male’s. He doesn’t notice the little bit of drool that escapes his lips as Bob’s move against his own in such a passionate way he’s never felt before!

Inspired to be bold himself, Bob skillfully slips his tongue into his crush’s mouth. Judging from the half-moan, half-gasp it earns him, the risk definitely paid off!

The two continue like that, tongues passionately intertwining as they’re pressed flush against one another, until they feel it.

Bob’s turn to blush red hot, as his pants grow tight. There’s no playing off the sensation he knows the other just felt poking him below the belt.

“I um… you…”

TJ stops him: his turn to be smooth. Leaning up, lips just barely brushing against the older male’s ear, he whispers huskily

“You’re not the only one **enjoying** this”

Before turning his hips to let Bob be on the receiving end of that particular feeling below the belt.

Gasping, Bob finds himself wordless at the sensation of a hot, wet tongue running along the side of his neck.

TJ revels in the feeling of having his long-time crush practically falling apart at his touch. Basking in the hushed moans and gasps he draws as he explores the side of the taller male’s neck, TJ’s own pants grow even tighter as he does.

Bob’s hands autopilot themselves to holding onto the other male tight: one buried in his brunette hair, the other gripping one of his round butt-cheeks outside his jeans. Fortunately, this doesn’t deter his actions, but in fact, spurs them on!

TJ continues, discovering the nibbling, sucking, licking, and lite biting immeasurably enjoyable for them both!

Bob doesn’t notice himself honest-to-goodness **drooling** , becoming desperate for more, until there’s a hearty knock on the doors.

“Two minute warning!”

Mikey shouts, ensuring his friends have enough time to cool-down before they’re to emerge from the darkness.

Inside, the two young men push apart, panting and suddenly far too short of breath.

“Heh, um, is it hot in here?” TJ asks, abruptly feeling the need to pull on the collar of his own shirt rather than Bob’s.

“You’re in here, aren’t you?” Bob shoots back hungrily

TJ just smiles, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Bob does the same, feeling the overwhelming sense of the mutual affection between them, despite being unable to see the smile sent his way.

Once he’s settled himself down, and his pants are no longer uncomfortably tight, Bob’s the first to speak.

“Are you okay?”

“Are you? I was practically tearing you apart!”

TJ whisper-shouts, a little shocked at his own actions.

“Mmm you were… and I was loving every second of it.”

Bob assures, doing his best to keep his desire out of his tone so as not to get TJ all hot & bothered again. 

“Bob?”

“Yeah?”

“I have a feeling sleepovers between just the two of us are going to be **a lot** more fun from now on!”

TJ offers through a mischievous smile hidden in the darkness.

Bob nods, breathily responding

“Definitely.”

After a bit of further panting, the doors are opened: exposing both young men to the dim light and the crowd of the party.

Questions among the curious onlookers, consisting mostly of “did they do it?” and “do you think they actually did it?” could be heard as the two venture out of the closet.

“According to what Galileo found about hickeys on the Internet, it can take anywhere between 5 and 10 minutes for the tell-tale mark to appear.” Gretchen informs

Lawson, impatiently as ever, groans out

“Aw, we gotta wait longer?! Well that whomps.”

“In the meantime how about we play the next round?”

TJ distracts

“Go ahead; You can have my spin, I think I'm done playing for now.”

Bob offers to his visibly eager young admirer.

“Ten-der!” TJ proclaims, rejoining the circle & catching the bottle with one hand.

A couple of turns and absurdly amusing dares later, Lawson can be heard shouting out over the crowd

“Oh my God! They actually did it! Ha! Look at that thing: it's huge!”

Lawson taunts, cracking-up at the sight of the large, purplish mark on Bob’s neck.

Bob just shakes his head, palm over his face, as he walks away. Keeping to himself

_Joke’s on you, Lawson. I enjoyed that more than you’ll ever know…_


End file.
